Focusing flashlights typically allow adjustment of a primary light beam in a continuous range of beam widths and/or focal distances ranging from a flood beam to a narrow beam, and vice versa. However, such systems become more complex when additional light sources, such as light sources that perform additional functions, are incorporated. For instance, the ability to focus the primary beam may be compromised by the inclusion of additional light sources, and/or the size of the flashlight may compromise usability.